KERAGUAN
by Ao1412
Summary: "Putus?"/"Iya. Aku rasa hubungan ini tidak baik untuk dilanjutkan," ucapnya tanpa melihatku.


**Title : KERAGUAN**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini hanya karangan belaka, semua tokoh yang ada dalam cerita ini milik Gosho Aoyama, Ao disini sekedar membuat cerita karangan Ao sendiri.**

**Pairing : Kaito x Aoko, Shin x Ran**

**WARNING : Typo, OOC, Gaje, dll**

**Selamat membaca...!**

* * *

"Putus?"  
"Iya. Aku rasa hubungan ini tidak baik untuk dilanjutkan," ucapnya tanpa melihatku.

"Tidak baik katamu? Jelaskan, bagian mana yang menurutmu tidak baik! Aku rasa selama ini hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Kecuali memang kamu yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghindariku. Adakah alasan yang lebih logis lagi? Adakah penjelasan untuk sikapmu yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghindariku? Bahkan saat ini kamu tidak menatap mataku!" Ucapku kalap. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kamu ingin tau alasannya? Baiklah jika kamu memang ingin tau alasannya... ," dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "... aku... sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu... ," ucapnya kemudian.

Serasa disayat menjadi potongan-potongan kecil perasaan ini. Aku terdiam tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Otakku sudah tidak mampu lagi berpikir secara logis. Aku terduduk lemas. Kata-katanya yang tajam seakan merobohkan pendirianku untuk tidak menangis. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar karena saat ini aku sedang berada di taman kota.

"Maaf... tapi kamu sudah tau kan alasanku?" ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Aku sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk berbicara walaupun terdengar parau karena amsih berusah untuk tidak menangis dihadapannya.

"Baiklah... aku mengerti... ," aku menghela napas, "... pergilah...!" Lanjutku.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku sendiri. Bodoh! Bukankah aku yang memang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Aku belum beranjak dari tempatku terduduk tadi. Tangisku pecah. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berjalan melihatku. Aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata ini.

"Sepertinya dia menyayangimu."

"Benarkah? Atas dasar apa kamu berkata demikian?" Ucapku miris.

"Karena, dengan dia pergi begitu saja menandakan dia tidak mau memberimu harapan kosong. Ya, misalnya dengan bersikap kasihan terhadapmu. Itu menurutku," ucapnya yang kemudian menyeruput Es Jeruk Manis kesukaannya.

Saat ini aku sedang berhadapan dengan teman sekaligus sahabat setiaku, tempatku untuk menumpahkan segala perasaanku. Kaito Kuroba namanya.

"Sekarang coba kamu berpikir secara logis. Apa yang akan kamu pikirkan jika dia saat itu menghampirimu dan memelukmu?"

"Mempermainkanku." Kulihat dia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kali ini kamu benar." Ucapku jengkel.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah lupakan sejenak rasa **patah hatimu** itu," dia mengucapkan kata 'patah hati' dengan penuh penekanan dan itu semakin membuatku terasa diejek olehnya.

"Hei... hei... bisakah kamu menghentikan ejekanmu itu tuan Kaito Kuroba?" Kataku sambila menyipitkan mataku.

"Baiklah, asal nona Aoko Nakamori yang sekarang sedang pa-... ," belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya aku sudah melancarkan _deathglare_ andalanku.

"Ups! Maksudku nona Aoko Nakamori yang baik hati, maukah Anda jalan-jalan dengan tuan muda Kaito Kuroba yang tampan ini?"

"Kemana?"

"Seperti biasa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan tanpa dia jelaskan aku sudah tau maksud dari kata 'biasa' yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Diterima," kataku kemudian.

"Kaito-kun."  
"Ya?"

"Apa kamu tidak bosan melakukan hal seperti itu setiap hari?"

"Bosan? Umm... mungkin tidak. Kau lihat, pemandangan disini benar-benar indah, jadi sangat disayangkan kalau dilewatkan begitu saja."

Aku melihat sekeliling, kubiarkan Kaito yang saat ini sedang asyik memotret pemandangan sekitar. Ya, kami memang biasa melakukan hal ini. Kaito yang mempunyai kesenangan tersendiri untuk memotret pemandangan sekitar –meskipun dia bukan _photographer –_dan aku yang mengikuti kesenangan Kaito-kun tersebut. Terkadang terbesit pertanyaan, kenapa aku mau mengikuti Kaito-kun? Tetapi tanpa alasan yang pasti, aku merasa nyaman dan tenang, mungkin ini karena lokasi tempat Kaito-kun memotret memang selalu indah, tenang, dan nyaman. Dia benar-benar pintar memilih lokasi yang aku sukai.

"Ao-chan!" Teriak Kaito-kun di dekat telingaku. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Hei! Bisakah kamu tidak mengejutkanku!" Omelku.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Aku sudah tiga kali memanggilmu dan kamu sama sekali tidak menjawabnya," katanya sedikit kesal.

"Aku sedikit melamun."

"Masih memikirkan pangeran yang meninggalkanmu itu?"

"Bukan. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya." Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar dan Kaito-kun ikut berjalan disampingku.

"Bagaimana jika 'dia' menyuruhku untuk menjagamu?" Kata Kaito-kun tiba-tiba.

"Dia?" Aku menoleh kepada Kaito-kun pertanda bingung dengan siapa 'dia' yang Kaito-kun maksud.

"Dia... Shinichi... Pangeranmu."

"Hahaha, kau bercanda. Tapi itu lucu, sedikit menghibur." Ucapku tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Benar juga, hahaha... ."

"Lagipula kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

"Entahlah."

Kami kemudian terdiam menikmati hembusan angin yang benar-benar menyejukkan dan menenangkan. Tidak ada di antara kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Baru kali ini aku tidak punya topik pembicaraan yang tepat. Biasanya kami sering beradu pendapat, bercanda, bercerita, dan ada saja yang dibicarakan. Tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, Kaito-kun terdengar lebih diam dari biasanya. Kulirik sebentar Kaito-kun. Terlihat dari ekor mataku dia sedang menunduk berpikir. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tanpa sadar aku masih memperhatikannya. Dia benar-benar tampan, ditambah sinar matahari senja yang menyinarinya menambah bersinar yang ada pada dirinya.

'Seandainya Kaito-kun yang menyukaiku.'

Tiba-tiba mukaku terasa panas. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Ah! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Memang benar aku menyukai Kaito-kun dari dulu. Tapi gara-gara dia tidak pernah melihatku dan Shinichi yang dulu menyukaiku, aku memutuskan untuk menyukai Shinichi. Kaito-kun tidak menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman baiknya.

"Ao-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Kaito-kun memecah keheningan.

"Iya, katakan saja." Aku menoleh memperhatikannya.

Terlihat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian perlahan dia memegang tanganku, menarikku untuk duduk di bangku dekat dengan pohon. Aku menurut dengan perlakuan Kaito-kun yang tidak biasa ini. Jujur saja, baru pertama kali ini dia menggenggam tanganku. Hangat. Lagi-lagi mukaku memerah memikirkannya. Dengan segera kuhapuskan pikiran-pikiran itu dan lebih mementingkan apa yang akan dibicarakan Kaito-kun. Aku benar-benar gugup. Sampai dibangku Kaito-kun kemudian duduk dan akupun juga ikut duduk. Lagi-lagi dia menarik napas panjang dan mulai berbicara.

"Ao-chan, sebenarnya apa yang aku katakan tadi itu benar."

"Eh?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, tadi. Waktu aku bilang Shinichi menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."

Aku sedikit terkejut dan bingung dengan pengakuan Kaito-kun. Tapi aku berusaha tenang untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu, Shinichi datang ke rumahku... ," Kaito-kun kemudian menceritakan perihal kedatangan Shinichi ke rumahnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Author's POV**

"Shinichi? Jarang-jarang kamu datang kesini sendirian. Ada perlu apa?" Kata Kaito membukakan pintu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Shinichi.

"Masuklah."

Mereka kemudian mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Kaito, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan hal penting kepadamu. Tapi sebelum aku selesai bicara, aku harap kamu tidak marah atau memukulku terlebih dahulu." Kata Shinichi serius. Kaito sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Shinichi tapi kemudian dia mencoba untuk mendengarkan.

"Baiklah aku akan mendengarkanmu. Apakah ini mengenai Ao-chan?"

"Ya. Kamu benar dan karena kamu orang terdekat Aoko, mungkin lebih baik aku memint tolong kepadamu."

"Meminta tolong?"

"Ya, aku minta tolong jaga Aoko."

"Hah? Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering ke rumah sakit untuk menemui anak dari teman orang tuaku."

"Seorang gadis?"

"Iya, kamu benar."

"Sepertinya aku tau arah pembicaraan ini," ucap Kaito dingin.

"Dengarkan aku, aku belum selesai bicara. Gadis itu bernama Ran Mouri, dia sedang menderita penyakit yang cukup parah. Orang tuanya memintaku untuk memberinya semangat untuk sembuh. Dia menyukaiku sudah lama, dia teman masa kecilku. Tapi kami berpisah semenjak aku masuk SMA dan dia dipindahkan keluar kota. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kami dipertemukan oleh orang tua kami, dan aku diberitahu bahwa dia sedang menderita penyakit parah. Setelah itu kami jadi sering bertemu dan mengulang masa lalu kami. Aku dari kecil memang menyukainya, tetapi setelah aku bertemu dengan Aoko, aku merasa dia itu Ran yang aku kenal, Aoko mirip dengan Ran sehingga aku mulai menyukai Aoko karena aku beranggapan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Ran. Tapi anggapanku ternyata salah. Ran masih menungguku, sampai sekarang dia masih menungguku. Jadi, aku ingin bersama kembali dengannya."

"Dan kau ingin meninggalkan Ao-chan begitu saja! Tanpa peduli perasaan Ao-chan setelah kamu meninggalkannya! Dia benar-benar menyayangimu!" Emosi Kaito sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Iya, kamu boleh memukulku, menghabisiku, apalah itu. Tapi aku juga menyayangi Aoko, oleh karena itu aku datang kesini. Apa kamu mau aku membohongi Aoko dengan cara aku bersama Ran dan masih menjadi kekasih Aoko? Aku tidak mau menyakitinya seperti itu. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Ran. Aku mencintai Ran, melebihi rasa sayangku kepada Aoko."

"Heh? Bisa jadi kamu mengarang ini semua supaya kamu bisa bersama gadis lain bernama Ran Mouri itu," ucap Kaito sinis.

"Aku akan membuktikannya."

Shinichi kemudian keluar, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan mendorong kuris roda yang diatasnya terdapat seorang gadis. Gadis itu memang sedikit mirip dengan Aoko, tapi gadis itu terlihat kurus dan bibirnya benar-benar pucat. Mata sayunya memandang Kaito. Jauh di lubuk hati Kaito, dia merasa iba dengan keadaan gadis tersebut.

"Namaku Ran Mouri," ucap Ran memperkenalkan diri.

"Kaito, Kaito Kuroba."

"Aku mohon, Kaito-san. Percayalah dengan apa yang dikatakan Shinichi. Sampaikan maafku juga untuk Aoko-san."

Kaito terdiam, mana mungkin dia tidak percaya detelah melihat keadaan Ran Mouri yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

"Terima Kasih, Kaito-san." Kata Ran Mouri sambil tersenyum. Kaito tertegun melihat senyum Ran yang benar-benar mirip dengan Aoko.

"Terima kasih, Kaito. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku ke Aoko. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memutuskan Aoko dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada Aoko apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tega, dan aku juga tidak mau dia mengharapkanku. Aku minta tolong padamu, jelaskan ini pada Aoko. Aku yakin kamu bisa menghiburnya dan mejaganya." Kata Shinichi kemudian.

**End of Author's POV**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kaito-kun aku hanya bisa menangis terisak. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berpikir bagaimana tentang Shinichi, tetapi setidaknya aku tau apa alasan Shinichi dan bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku. Dia menyayangiku. Tiba-tiba Kaito-kun merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Tenang. Aku merasa tenang dan bebas untuk meluapkan air mataku untuk beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih, Kaito-kun." Aku sudah bisa menghentikan air mataku dan bangun dari pelukan Kaito-kun.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kamu menjelaskan ini semua. Ini membuatku lega. Shinichi benar-benar bodoh. Harusnya dia bilang kepadaku." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Syukurlah jika itu membuatmu lega."

"Apa aku boleh menjenguk Ran-san?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mengantarkanmu menemuinya di rumah sakit. Kebetulan aku meminta alamat rumah sakit tempat Ran-san dirawat."

"Iya."

Kami kemudian terdiam lagi. Masih ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Shinichi meyuruh Kaito-kun untuk menjagaku? Apa maksudnya?

"Ao-chan?"

"Iya?"

"Kau tau, apa yang dikatakan Shinichi waktu aku tanya apa alasan dia menyuruhku menjagamu?"

"Apa?" Pertanyaan itu yang dari tadi menghiasi pikiranku. Aku mendengar baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Kaito-kun.

"Karena aku orang terdekatmu," kata Kaito-ku menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu."

Aku sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaito-kun, entah apa penyebab rasa kecewaku. Mungkin karena aku berharap Kaito-kun menganggapku lebih dari teman dekat.

"Bukan hanya itu."

"Eh? Lalu?" Aku menoleh ke Kaito-kun penasaran. Dia kemudian memandangku, tersenyum manis. Senyumnya benar-benar membuatku larut ke dalam dunianya.

"Karena Shinichi tau aku menyukaimu."

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku terkejut dengan pengakuan Kaito-kun. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku gugup sekaligus senang.

"Shinichi tau apa isi dari kameraku yang bahkan aku melarangmu untuk melihatnya. Dia melihatnya pada saat aku keasyikan ngobrol denganmu di rumahku."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan secara detail perkatan Kaito-kun. Aku memang sering mengajak Shinchi ke rumah Kaito-kun. Selain itu, aku juga pernah ingin melihat file-file di kamera kesayangan Kaito-kun, tapi dengan sangat tegas dia melarangku. Kaito-kun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunjukannya suatu saat nanti. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk mengetahui isi dari kamera Kaito-kun. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar penasaran dengan hasil jepretan kamera Kaito-kun.

"Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menunjukkan isi dari kamera ini. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya."

Kaito-kun kemudian memberikan kameranya kepadaku. Dengan perlahan aku melihat foto-foto yang membuatku benar-benar penasaran. Satu foto, dua foto, tiga foto, dan seterusnya benar-benar membuatku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menoleh kepada Kaito-kun. Dia hanya tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Foto ini... aku... disini... kenapa banyak foto ku disini?"

Benar saja, di dalam kamera Kaito-kun tersebut terdapat banyak fotoku yang aku benar-benar tidak tau kapan dia memotretku. Ada juga foto waktu aku masih SMP. Aku benar-benar tertegun dibuatnya. Kaito-kun kemudian memegang kedua tanganku. Dilihatnya kedua mataku dengan penuh keyakinan. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan.

"Ao-chan. Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejak lama aku menyukaimu. Aku meminta maaf karena baru saat ini aku mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu kapanpun itu. Aku akan menjagamu."

Aku sangat senang. Kata-kata inilah yang aku tunggu dari dulu. Kata-kata bahwa Kaito-kun menyukaiku. Terjawa sudah keraguan yang ada dalam hatiku. Inikah kebahagiaan? Aku kemudian memeluk Kaito-kun dengan erat. Aku menitikkan air mataku. Air mata bahagia.

"Bodoh! Kaito-kun Bodoh! Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Kenapa baru sekarang, bodoh? Aku sungguh benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu Kaito-kun," ucpaku dipelukan Kaito-kun.

"Aku juga Ao-chan. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku harus membuatmu merasakan sakit hati. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kamu juga sudah lama meyukaiku. Maaf atas ketidakpekaanku. Maaf." Kaito-kun mempererat pelukannya.

"Bodoh. Ini bukan salahmu. Sudah cukup permintaan maafnya."

"Aku mengerti." Kaito-kun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kedua tangannya masih berada di lenganku. Sekali lagi dia menatapku yakin.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menghapus segala keraguan dan kebingunganmu. Kamu milikku sekarang. Ao-chan milik Kaito Kuroba. Ini harga mutlak, kau tau?" Ucap Kaito-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah tuan pencuri," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Pencuri?"

"Pencuri hati nona Aoko Nakamori," candaku.

"Hahaha... ."

Kami tertawa bahagia bersama. Senja itu merupakan senja terindah yang pernah aku alami. Di pinggir danau pinggiran kota. Perasaan yang tersimpan dari dulu, perasaan yang terselimuti keraguan, sekarang sudah terlihat jelas semuanya. Mungkin aku dan Shinichi memiliki kesamaan. Tidak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya, dan ragu akan kebenaran perasan yang dimiliki oleh Kaito-kun dan Ran-san. Seandainya kami yakin dan percaya kepada mereka, mungkin keraguan itu akan lebih cepar terhapuskan. Tapi takdir Tuhan memang berkehendak lain. Mempertemukan antara aku dan Shinichi, serta memberikan kami perasaan yang ternyata tidak lebih besar dari perasaan kami terhadap orang yang kami cintai sebenarnya.

"Aku bahagia," ucap Kaito-kun sambil mengecup keningku.

"Aku juga," jawabku kemudian bersandar di bahu Kaito-kun sambil menikmati matahari terbenam.

Kalian juga bahagia, kan? Shinichi, Ran-san?

**&&&-END-&&&**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Mohon maaf masih banyak kekurangan dari Ao, dan terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca tulisan dari Ao. Arigatou... ^^


End file.
